I Can't
by Madoka Hagane
Summary: There are many things Dawn and Kenny can't do... Not loving and caring for each other is one of them... -PenguinShipping-KennyXDawn-A Kennikari, Erika, Forever.Loving.You Original...


**Author's Message:**

Hey! I've _never_ posted a fic yet, and so this is my first! In advanced, sorry for any typo's I may have over-looked, since I don't have a beta-reader _yet..._ Also, sorry if you think the fic isn't good enough and wasted your time...

**Story Type:**

Keep in mind that this fic isn't purely drabble styled, or a collection of one-shots... I want to keep it an even plot... though some may not be closely related to each other... It's kinda... one-shot-y, I can't explain what it is, but each chapter follows a storyline. Like fore example, this one shows how they met, and the next is their play-dates together and other events, but they are closely related... Also, all of them begin with the words:

**I CAN'T**

whether it comes from Kenny or Dawn, but it'll probably be more from Kenny... :")

Thank you! **This is my first**... **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

Kennikari, Erika, or my PenName (it won't work!) does not own anything from Pokémon.

Also, I did not author this story to achieve any payment, profit, what-so-ever. 

**Everything was made for the love of PENGUINSHIPPING!**

**DEDICATIONS: **

For **HERMIONE MISTY SONEZAKI**, also known as Reika... Thanks for giving me the inspiration to do this fic!

* * *

~Chapter One~

**Kenny****:**

**_I Can't... Bear to See You Cry_**

* * *

A 5 year old blunette was sitting on the swing set. A normal passer-by would just see this as a normal scene. A young child playing, having fun. No, this was much different. The young girl, it seemed, was crying. A heart-breaking scene.

"Why did papa have to go...?" the young girl sobbed. "He weft me and mama alone, and he weft Glameow... Now we have no papa anymore." The young girl continued crying...

* * *

Meanwhile, a mother's heart was breaking a few feet away. A blunette as well, was sitting near a tombstone. It read:

_Jonathan M. Summers_

_April 26, 1985 - June 15, 2004_

_The day you left was like twilight; the warmth of the sun disappearing, and being replaced coldness and nothing, but after the long night, there will always be new hope; a new Dawn._

"I knew you had to go... But isn't it a bit too early?" the young woman croaked, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Dawn remembers the day you left... She's in the playground crying her heart out. I know it's not your fault, but we're mourning because you left," she told to no one in particular.

"Do you remember the day we met? We used to argue over which was better, beauty or power, right? But eventually we got along." Fresh tears escaped her eyes as she recalled the memory. "And what about the day our Dawn was born? You were so happy, you nearly fainted..." she said she chuckled lightly. "I hope you're happy, wherever you are..." she murmured lightly, gazing up to the sky.

* * *

At another area, a few feet away from where the young woman sobbed, another pair arrived, this time, a young woman and her son, both brunettes. The young boy was smiling brightly, taking in his surroundings.

"Mama, can I go to the park please?" the young boy asked his mother hopefully.

"Of course, Kenny. But be careful, and don't get lost, okay?" his mother told him, her voice caring.

"Yey!" The young boy skipped to the nearby park, but was careful to keep his house and mother at his range of vision. "I'm going to the park- I'm going to the park- I'm going to the pa— huh?" the young boy stopped his merry chant as her caught sight of a young girl around his age, sitting on the swing. He didn't notice that she was crying, and only had one thought in mind: _a new playmate! _He skipped over to her, and tapped her shoulder from behind. Her head snapped up in surprise.

"Hi! I'm Kenny!" the young boy, now known as Kenny, introducing himself.

"I'm-_sniff-_Dawn," the young blunette introduced herself sadly. Kenny went around the swing to face her, and he noticed she was crying.

"Why are you cwying?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not-_sniff_-cwying!" she defended herself, hastily trying to wipe away her tears. One thing she didn't like was crying in-front of boys, and the last thing she needed right now was a boy teasing about her being weak.

"Yes, you are. Your eyes are all wed and puffy. Don't wowwy, I won't laugh," he told her reassuringly. She shook her head and started talking.

"My papa went to Heaven now," she told him sadly, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh," was all he could say, and he sat on the swing beside hers. "My daddy left too," he told her.

"Weally?" she asked him, surprised that someone was also in the same situation she was. "Why? What happened?"

"My daddy was a Pokémon officer, but one day he was saving a pokémon from a fire," he said, recalling that faithful day his father was taken from him.

"Mama said he didn't make it, but the people and pokémon he saved did. You know what that pokémon was?" he asked her, turning his head so she was able see his sad expression. She shook her head, wanting to hear more. She finally found someone who knew how it felt to loose someone so close to you. Someone who knew the hurt she was feeling. Someone who understood.

"It was a Pipwup," he continued, gazing at the sky. "My mama said that it was still a baby, so it couldn't save itself, even though it was a water-type. My daddy saved him, but he got out too late and..." his voice trailed-off and broke as he tried to hold back the tears. He blinked twice and sniffed, before looking at Dawn again. "I'm sowwy but, what about your daddy? Why is he in Heaven now?"

"Papa got hit by a car," she said, recalling why _her_ father was taken away. "He was dwiving home fwom work, but another dwiver hit his car. Papa was bwought to the hospital, and he told us not to cwy..." she said, hastily wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"But, mama said he had to go, and he couldn't hold on..." Now, more tears were pouring down her face, but she made no attempt to hold them back, whatsoever. "I hope he's happy now, with all the angels and your papa... Right, Kenny?" she added, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Kenny sighed. "But wemember what your papa said, don't cwy? Well, don't cwy! Our daddies wouldn't want us to cwy. They want us to be happy and... I don't like seeing you cry," he told her and she smiled, "You look pwettier when smiling," he told her innocently. She giggled..

"Your right! Papa wants me and mama to be happy, and Glameow!" she said, her smile widening. "Hey, Kenny. I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yup!" he replied happily, before remembering why she talked to the young girl in the first place. "Wanna play with me?" he said, offering his hand to her. She grasped it firmly and held on to it as she stood up.

"Sure! Let's get on the slide first!" she cried happily. He smiled and didn't let go of her hand, at all, and he tried his hardest not to let his friend cry.

**~Because I Can't Bear To See You Cry~**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey! So, yeah... That's pretty much the first chapter... I would appreciate it if you would do a bit of R&R-ing please! Also, like my buddy, I don't mind constructive criticism, so feel free! But please, keep it in moderate... I _am_ just a beginner.

Also, if words like cry are spelled as 'cwy' or remember as 'wemember', I meant to do that, since I want the to sound like, well, 5-year-olds... so sorry for any misunderstandings... I just replace the R's with W's.

And finally, I would appreciate it if you could suggest your own ideas! They would be greeted with open arms...! :")

Thank you all... :")

*~F.L.Y. and dream to achieve your goals!~*


End file.
